A Mother's Advice
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: Rip lands in New York and makes a new friend. Third in the series Rip Hunter - Unstuck In Time And Space.


Author's Note: This is the first time I have ever written any of the Castle characters.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rip blinked in the daylight as he opened his eyes after his latest exit from wherever he went during his time/universe jumps.

"Gideon?" he called.

"I'm here, Captain," she assured, appearing at his side, "Are you alright?"

He shrugged, "Well, I'm conscious and no one is pointing a gun at my head, so this is one of my better landings. Any idea where we are?"

Gideon smiled at him, "From the buildings and vehicles I can see I would say late 20th Century, possibly early 21st Century," she reported before adding, "I see a so called 'smart-phone' so it would be 21st Century. By our history of course."

"Of course," he chuckled.

Rip pulled himself to a stand, relieved he was relatively clean and started towards the traffic.

"It appears that we are in New York," Gideon noted, as they left the alley.

Aware how talking to himself would be perceived, as only he could see Gideon, he simply nodded.

Walking through the streets Rip hoped he would sense the shard in some way otherwise he was going to be stuck here. He grimaced at how warm it was, so slipped off his coat and jacket as he walked realising from the way the people around him were dressed it was the middle of summer.

A woman's cry from behind him made Rip turn, across the road he saw a mature red-haired woman fighting with a man who was trying to steal her handbag. Without thought Rip ran, tackling the man to the ground. Rolling to his feet he glanced to his side seeing the woman holding onto her bag, anger covering her face. Rip heard her shouting to someone, he assumed a policeman but didn't get a chance to focus on it as the thief charged at him.

Rip dodged, wincing when the man managed to catch him across his arm with the knife he pulled from his jacket. Rip kicked, hitting the other man at the back of his knee before he punched him knocking the other man to the ground. Two police officers arrived just as the thief hit the ground, Rip stepped back wrapping his hand around his cut arm.

"My dear boy," the woman who he had helped cried, "You're hurt."

"I'm fine, Ma'am," Rip said softly.

She gave him a disapproving look, "So that isn't blood staining your shirt?"

Rip winced, he couldn't stick around otherwise the fact he had absolutely no documents would be discovered.

"Officer Jenkins," the woman turned, "Do you have any questions for my friend here?"

The man shook his head, "No Ms Rodgers, we saw what happened. Everything he did was to help you and then in self-defence."

"Then I am going to take him to get his arm fixed," she said, "And get him some lunch. If you could let my son know I'm fine since I'm sure you will tell him what happened."

The man chuckled, "Detective Beckett would have my hide if I didn't."

She laughed before resting her hand on Rip's arm and guiding him forward.

x

After introducing herself as Martha Rodgers she swept him into the building. In all honesty Rip wasn't sure why he'd let this woman bring him to this, very nice, apartment. But she had the kind of personality that was very like his own mother and it was automatic imperative that he do as she ordered.

"Now I suppose I should ask your name," she said, "So I know who I'm thanking."

"Rip Hunter," he introduced himself.

Martha took a hold of his arm to clean it and she gave him a piercing look, "And is that what your mother called you?"

He winced slightly and not from the antiseptic she was using on his arm, "Michael," he said softly.

"Well, Michael that was an extremely brave, if completely stupid thing to do," Martha told him as she bandaged his arm, "But I am grateful for your help. Now, lunch."

"You really don't have to feed me, Ma'am," Rip said.

"Martha," she reminded him.

Rip gave her a quick smile, "Martha," he continued, "I should leave you in peace."

"Michael," she patted his cheek, "Sit down and relax while I make you lunch."

Realising that she was not going to take no for an answer, Rip nodding in concession, "Thank you, Martha. I appreciate your hospitality."

With a smile she bustled him over to what looked like an office of some kind telling him to make himself comfortable and leaving him.

x

Gideon studied the framed book covers sitting around the room her Captain was waiting in. She was enjoying watching Miss Martha Rogers manoeuvre Rip in the same way only Mary Xavier could.

"Interesting," Rip murmured as he read one of the covers, "It appears our host is acquainted with a mystery novelist."

She smiled at him, glancing through to where the woman in question was making lunch. Turning back to her Captain, Gideon watched him move around the room reading each cover. She could see a sadness cover his face which confused her.

"Something wrong, Captain?" she asked concerned.

Letting out a long sigh, Rip shrugged, "Just thinking how much I miss Mother. Since we destroyed the Vanishing Point, I'll never be able to see her again."

"You should never say never, Captain," Gideon reminded him.

He gave her a quick smile turning when Martha swept into the room once more.

"These are very interesting," Rip said, "I'm assuming you know the author?"

Martha gave a proud smile, "That would be my son, Richard. Don't ever tell him I said so, because he would be insufferable, but I am so proud of how well he's done for himself."

Rip chuckled softly, "I've never read any of his books unfortunately, I've never really had time to read for pleasure."

"That sounds like you need to stop and start taking time for do so, kiddo," Martha told him, "We have several copies of Richard's books here," she told him, "I know he won't mind you taking one of them. Oh, back in a minute."

Gideon watched Rip look at the books on the bookshelf.

"Do you know if we have Richard Castle in our Universe?" Rip asked.

"Not that I am aware of, Captain," Gideon told him.

Rip sighed, "We have about ten minutes, I'll be able to read at least one of the books."

Gideon nodded, "True but then you do not wish to start a series of books you will not be able to finish."

"Another upside of jumping universes," Rip grimaced, before he looked over to the woman making him lunch, "I am meeting some interesting people though."

* * *

Martha watched her guest wander around Richard's office studying the book jackets. She could see he was talking to himself which some people might be concerned about, but one thing Martha was good at was reading people. Her new friend was an odd duck, she could see the sadness in his eyes and the fact he was a lost soul searching for a place.

Martha had a soft spot for lost souls, she always had. Whenever she worked, she gravitated to the young actors who needed some guidance or just a friend to bolster their confidence.

The timer going off brought her out of her thoughts, Martha quickly fixed them some lunch.

"Michael," she called, "Come and get something to eat."

He turned and the ghost of a smile touched his lips as he came to the table, taking his seat.

"They are just leftovers but from one of the best restaurants in town," Martha told him, "You protected me, I wouldn't try to poison you after that."

"And I appreciate that," Michael replied, showing a wisp of a sense of humour.

They started to eat, and Martha decide to try to find out more about her guest.

"So, Michael," she said, "What do you do?"

He hesitated, "I suppose the best way you could describe it is I was in law enforcement."

"Was?"

Michael grimaced, "Currently I'm unemployed."

Martha stared at him thoughtfully, "Now, that felt like you were trying to persuade yourself of something."

He stared at her worriedly.

"I'm an actress," she laughed, "Reading people is something I do. So, kiddo, once more with feeling?"

x

Rip was surprised by how astute Martha was, that she could read him so well. The only people in his life who'd been able to so in this way had been his mother and Druce.

"What would you say," Rip started seeing Gideon frown worriedly, "If I told you I used to travel through time, protecting the timeline from people who tried to change it and, due to a small incident with a Time Demon, I am currently bouncing through different dimensions trying to get home."

Martha stared at him finally answering, "You either have an incredible imagination, you're delusional or…" she hesitated, "You're an even more interesting person than I thought."

"I'm trying to get home," Rip continued, "To someone I care a great deal for. In fact, she's the only one I have left in my life."

"Captain," Gideon said softly with affection.

Martha reached out and squeezed his hand, "Well I hope you manage to get back to her."

"It may take some time, but I will," Rip told her, glancing at Gideon again with a small smile.

They finished their lunch, chatting generally. Rip found himself quite taken by Martha, she was funny and warm with stories that he found fascinating. She was so different from his mother in some ways but so like her in others.

He finished his lunch, including a large slice of strawberry cheesecake and was about to insist on cleaning up when the door to the apartment opened.

"Mother," the man Rip had seen on the dust jackets appeared, worry covering his face as a brunette woman followed him, "We heard you were mugged. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Richard," Martha waved away their concern, "I was helped by my new friend, Rip."

"Rip?" the woman asked turning to look at him.

Feeling like he was suddenly under a microscope, Rip pulled on all his training not to squirm under the gaze.

"Katherine," Martha said breezily, "Mr Hunter is not a criminal, in fact he saved me from a mugger. So, I invited him for lunch."

"Mother…" Richard frowned at her.

"Now, Richard I'm sure you two have something else to do with your time," Martha waved him away.

Before either of them could reply a phone began to ring. The woman, Katherine, pulled out her phone, "Beckett?"

She frowned confused hitting the speaker button, "Say that again?"

"There's some kind of glowing bit of glass," a man's voice came over the speaker, "I know you and Castle like the weird ones, Beckett. And it's a few blocks from Castle's apartment at Ernie's Cake Shop."

Rip forced himself not to react hearing the time core shard was close by.

"We'll be there in a few, Espo," Katherine replied, hanging up she turned to Martha questioningly.

Martha rolled her eyes, "I am having a very enjoyable lunch with my new friend. Both of you go away."

Rip waited, staying silent as Richard moved to his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"We won't be long, mother," he stated, "And my phone is on,"

His host's son stared at Rip hard before he left.

"He's a little overprotective of me," Martha chuckled once the door closed.

Rip chuckled softly before standing, "Martha, you have been so gracious, and it has been wonderful to meet you but I'm afraid I need to go."

She nodded, "Whatever they're investigating is something connected to you."

"Yes," Rip said slowly, amazed by how intuitive this woman was, "Thank you so much."

Martha gave him a knowing smile, "And you, my dear Michael. I can see how much you miss being called by that name."

"I don't miss the name," Rip told her, "Only person who called me it."

Martha nodded in understanding, taking his face in her hands she pulled him down and pressed a soft motherly kiss on his forehead, "I want you to remember one thing, Michael, I know she loves and misses you as much as you miss her. Never forget that."

Rip smiled at her unable to speak for the moment.

"Now," Martha said, "To get to Ernie's…"

x

Rip moved slowly along the street, he could see the police surrounding the shard. Thankfully they hadn't covered it yet, but they had set up a perimeter surrounding the shard.

"What are you thinking, Captain?" Gideon asked from his side.

"Fire escape," he said softly, his eyes continuing to track the movement of the police. He spotted Katherine and Richard talking to two men Rip assumed were Detectives.

"It is quite a long drop," Gideon frowned, "You could be injured and, if you miss then you would not be able to reach the shard."

Rip rolled his eyes at her, "Nice to know you have such faith in me, Gideon."

"I am merely concerned for you," Gideon replied sweetly, "However I can calculate the angles, height and how far you need to jump if you desire."

Shaking his head Rip walked slowly to find a way up to the fire escape above the shard, he knew moving too fast would attract attention.

One thing Rip knew how to do was move discreetly through the world, a ghost leaving no footprint. He wondered briefly if there was anything that reminded people he'd existed back in his own universe before shaking the thought away.

"Rip," Gideon's voice made him turn to find her motioning him to an alleyway, "I believe what we are looking for is here."

It took him barely three minutes to get into position, glancing down at the police he caught a flash of red hair and saw Martha standing with her son.

She looked up and gave him a nod the moment she saw him. Rip smiled at her and waved goodbye before he jumped.

Voices surrounded him as he flew through the air. The moment he hit the ground, his hand touched the shard and the light surrounded him once more.


End file.
